SAKURA AND THE GHOST -GHOST TRAIN-
by CyntaSilluevaSamudra
Summary: Sebuah Percintaan antara manusia dan sesosok hantu yang selalu diambang masalah... Dimulai dari kecelakaan tak terduga, menjadi percintaan yang tak terduga... Hingga akhirnya menjadi kisah yang mengharukan... Yang seharusnya tidak terjadi... /warning : Typo(s)/ DLDR / Review xDD


** SAKURA AND THE GOST  
-GHOST TRAIN-**

** Masashi Kishimoto**  
** CyntaSilluevaSamudra**

** Warning : Typo(s)**

_ Sebuah Percintaan antara manusia dan sesosok hantu yang selalu diambang masalah...  
Dimulai dari kecelakaan tak terduga, menjadi percintaan yang tak terduga...  
Hingga akhirnya menjadi kisah yang mengharukan...  
Yang seharusnya tidak terjadi..._

** SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW**

1 detik.. 2 detik.. mengapa kau tak kunjung datang, ugh. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. 23 detik.. cepatlah datang.. ah, aku tak bisa menahan ini la-

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku mendengar sesuatu, tapi tak terlalu jelas asal-usulnya

Apakah itu dirimu? Wahai pangeranku? Ah, itu memang dirimu. Sungguh bersyukur diriku dapat melihatmu.

"Uhuk, uhuk! A-akhirnnya kau datang juga, Sasuke." ucapku seraya dirimu menepuk punggungku

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, jangan membahayakan dirimu demi diriku. Jika pimpinan roh tahu, kita tak akan bisa bertemu kembali.." balasnya lirih

"Uhuk! Ta-tapi.. jika aku tak melakukan ini, kita juga tak bisa bertemu.." kataku

Andai kau masih bernyawa, aku pasti tak akan melakukan ini.. ya, aku mencoba menenggelamkan diriku di dalam bak mandi. Terdengar sangat konyol. Namun, Sasuke tak akan datang jika aku tidak berada dalam bahaya..

"Aku pasti akan datang menolongmu saat kau benar-benar berada dalam bahaya, tapi bukan secara disengaja. Seharusnya aku tidak menolongmu tadi.."

Aku juga tak ingin seperti ini.. tapi aku tulus mencintaimu, Sasuke. Manusia mencintai hantu. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Tapi, inilah diriku. Suka tidak suka harus kujalani hidup ini.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan diriku jika kau meninggal karena hal konyol seperti ini.. jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi, okay?" bujuknya

"Ung.."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'." setelah berkata seperti itu, dia menciumku tipis. Sekilas, seperti tidak terasa. Tapi menurutku itu sangat hangat. Walau ia sudah meninggal, aku masih merasa kami mempunyai ikatan 'Benang Merah' dengannya.

w6

Esok harinya, seperti biasa aku pergi kesekolah. Aku masih kelas 4 sd. Ya, kelas 4. Hebat bukan? Diumurku yang kesebelas tahun, aku mencintai seorang hantu laki-laki dengan sangat tulus. Sasuke? Dia meninggal saat berumur 12 tahun. Saat sedang bermain sepeda, ia melihat anak kecil bermain di jalan raya. Ada sebuah truk yang melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata, Sasuke langsung mengayuh sepedanya lalu ia melompat untuk mendorong anak itu ke trotoar. Hasilnya, ia meninggal. Aku tidak kenal dengannya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak mengenalnya. Ia menolongku saat aku hampir tetabrak truk. Sejak itulah, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang membuyarkan pikiranku

Aku menoleh perlahan, dia Ino Yamanaka. Sahabatku, sekaligus tetanggaku.

"Kok diam saja? Kamu tidak mau membalas sapaanku, eh?" tanyanya sok polos

Aku terkekeh "Pagi, Ino." jawabku

"Gitu dong! Yuk, kita berangkat!" ajaknya

"Iya!" sahutku. Kami pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama.

w6

"_Ne_, Sakura. Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Ino dikelas selesai melepas penat

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku

"Kerumah nenek. Kau ini kan suka berkhayal masalah hantu. Jadi kau pasti mau ikut kan?"

Aku tercengang. Hantu? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apa aku harus ikut?

"Kenapa kamu diam saja? Katanya nanti ada perayaan para roh di desa nenekku. Akan ada kereta hantu yang melewati lembah. Mau ikut atau tidak, Sakura?" tanyanya sekali lagi

"Nanti aku tanya lagi. Kalau boleh aku akan ikut." jawabku

TENG-TENG!

Bel berbunyi, aku pun bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerumah. Ah, Sasuke.. kalau benar akan ada kereta hantu yang lewat.. apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu?

w6

"Neneeeeek!" teriak Ino. Sungguh, itu sedikit membuatku kurang nyaman. Apa daya, dia memang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Ah, Ino. Halo, Sakura-_chan_." aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebagai tanda hormat

"Nenek, Sakura akan ikut nenek kembali ke desa. Boleh?" tanya Ino langsung pada intinya

"Tentu saja. Sakura-_chan_, apa kau sudah izin pada orangtuamu?" aku mengangguk pertanda sudah mendapat izin dari mama dan papa.

"Nenek, boleh aku bertanya? Tentang kereta hantu itu, lo." tanyaku

"Tentu." jawabnya

"Nenek bisa merasakan roh, bukan? Apa benar akan ada kereta hantu yang lewat di lembah dibawah gunung?" aku bertanya pada nenek Ino

"Ya. Akan ada kereta hantu yang lewat. Bukan hanya lewat, tetapi juga menetap disana selama tiga hari berturut-turut." jawabnya

Hatiku berdebar keras, apakah ini pertanda aku akan bertemu Sasuke tanpa harus melalui mara bahaya lagi?

"Untuk apa mereka menetap, nek?" tanyaku kembali

"Nenek tidak tahu pasti untuk apa mereka menetap, tetapi.. mereka akan menyantap sesajen yang warga desa akan berikan." jawab nenek dengan tegas

"Aaaah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut kesana. Disini saja sudah sangat panas, apalagi disana!" keluh Ino yang sedang duduk diujung teras

"Alasanmu, karena tidak ingin tercebur kedalam pispot kan? Sakura-_chan_, dulu ia pernah tercebur kedalam pispot! Baunya juga tidak hilang selama tiga hari. Hahaha." ledek nenek Ino

"Nenek jangan mengumbar aib-ku dong, nek!" teriak Ino

Tak kuhiraukan mereka, aku masih terus berfantasi.. jika kau ada disana, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan menghampirimu. Ya, dimanapun kau berada!

w6

Liburan musim panas, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Untuk mengunjungi Sasuke, aku akan pergi ke desa bersama Ino dan neneknya. Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu!

"Huwek, neneek! Kita kapan sampainya?! Huweek," keluh Ino

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tunggu saja." jawab nenek semangat

"Tapi kapan, ukh!-" Ino sepertinya sudah mencapai batasnya

"Kita sudah sampai, jangan muntah disini, ah. Malu tau."

"Syu-syukurlaaah~" Ino berkata seperti itu dengan wajah tampak ingin menangis

"Tapi kita masih harus berjalan sekitar 1km lagi. Tak ada kendaraan disini."

"Inilah yang aku tidak suka, akh! Yasudah deh, ayo cepat biar kita sampai lebih awal!" tekad Ino

Aku tidak perduli seberapa jauh diriku pergi, asal aku dapat bertemu denganmu, Sasuke.

Kami terus berjalan, rasa dahaga yang telah memuncak tak begitu kuhiraukan. Tapi, berbeda dengan Ino yang sedari tadi terus mengeluh tiada henti.

"Kalian haus kan? Ayo kita minum." nenek menunjuk ke arah sungai yang menurutku lebih dari jernih, sangat!

"Minum air sungai? Yang benar saja nek?!" tolak Ino

"Ino, kau haus kan? Minum saja. Apa salahnya dengan air sungai ini. Airnya jernih kok." ucapku

"Dengarkan kata Sakura-_chan._ Ino!" kata nenek Ino

"Ah.. baiklah, aku akan meminumnya.." kata Ino sambil memutar bola mata malas

w6

"Lihat, desa sudah mulai terlihat." kata nenek Ino

Aku melihatnya, sangat tenang dan damai. Beda dengan Tokyo yang ramai.

"Sepi sekali, nek?" kataku

"Hanya ada 43 orang penduduk disini." jawab nenek Ino

"Itu sebabnya aku benci disini, sudah sepi, tidak ada anak-anak SATUPUN!" jerit Ino frustasi

"Haha, disini yang paling muda saja berumur 41 tahun." kata nenek Ino

Aku hanya ber 'oh' ria. Kami memasuki rumah nenek Ino, lalu kami melihat perempuan tua yang sedang duduk disana.

"Ah, Mio-_san._ Kau sudah kembali rupanya." kata orang itu  
Rupanya nama nenek Ino adalah Mio.

"Haha, aku ingin mengantarkan ini dulu kerumah Okon-_san_, Sakura-_chan_, kau mau ikut? Dia bisa berbicara dengan arwah, lo." kata nenek Mio

"A-aku mau ikut!" kataku dengan semangat

Aku menoleh kebelakang, Ino sedang memejamkan matanya sambil berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Ah, sudahlah. Biarkan saja dulu, ia pasti lelah.

"Okon-_san_, ini pesananmu." ucap nenek Mio sambil mengetuk pintu

"Iya, Mio-_san,_ sebentar.." setelah berkata seperti itu, orang yang dipanggil Okon-_san_ tersebut membuka pintu. Ia.. sangat kurus, rambutnya yang beruban dikepang dua.

"Itu tidak seperti cucumu." kata nenek Okon

"Dia teman cucuku yang kebetulan ikut.." kata nenek Mio

"Dimana Ino-_chan_?" tanya nenek Okon

"Tidur, dia pasti lelah.. aku sampai bosan mendengar keluhannya saat diperjalanan tadi," nenek Mio menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ah, Okon-_san_. Kutinggal dia bersamamu ya? Sepertinya dia akan menanyaimu beberapa pertanyaan." setelah berkata seperti itu, nenek Mio pergi.

Benar-benar nenek yang super! Dia mengetahui apa pikiranku!

"Ah, apa yang akan kau tanyakan anak muda?" suara nenek Okon memecah keheningan yang melandaku beberapa detik yang lalu

"Apa nenek bisa berbicara dengan arwah?" tanyaku _To The Point_

"Ya, aku bisa. Suami-ku adalah seorang arwah. Dan kami sering berbicara, Rumah ini.. dia yang membuatkannya untukku." jelasnya

Suaminya.. seorang arwah? Apa ini pertanda? Percintaan antara manusia dengan seorang hantu tidak masalah sama sekali?

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya.. aku juga menyukai seorang hantu.." ucapku tanpa sadar

Nenek Okon sedikit terkejut mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan. Dia seperti memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

"Kau kesini untuk bertemu dengannya?" tanyanya

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau bisa selalu bertemu dengannya. Jika kau naik kereta hantu, dan mengambil rambut seorang gadis muda. Kau akan bisa berbahagia dengannya, sepertiku." jelasnya

Benarkah? Aku bisa berbahagia dengan Sasuke jika naik- tunggu dulu-

.

.

'Naik kereta hantu?! Yang benar saja?!' Bersamaan dengan apa yang kuucapkan dalam hati, aku merasakan keberadaan Sasuke.

Sasuke? Apa itu dirimu?! 

**To Be Continued**

Apa ini? Entahlah. Ide mengalir begitu saja. Kalau ada kesalahan.. mohon maafkan ya! Aku kan juga manusia ^w^ Review dan Flame kuterima kok!


End file.
